Dinner and a Surprise!
by zeaeevee
Summary: Oneshot. ash has asked may out to dinner because he has something important to tell her and a surprise to give her. im not telling... you gotta read to find out. advanceshipping ashmay aamayl.


**Alright everyone… I know I haven't completed my other fics, but this one sorta… POPPED into my head, so I thought I'd write it up before I forget it. It's a one shot… which is something I have to start practicing to do BTW. Hope you guys enjoy. Please read and review… -nya- **

* * *

** Ages: Ash 23, May 20**

**Oh… one more thing. This story is from May's POV.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own pokemon or any of the characters in it. If I did, Ash and May would have been together by now.**

* * *

** Dinner and a Surprise…**

I was in my room getting ready for my evening out. Ash had asked me out and said that he had something important to tell me. I was really excited and kept on wondering what it was he wanted to tell me. I wore my red spaghetti strap dress that reached 3 inches below my knees, and red high-healed shoes. Skitty and Eevee were with me in my room playing tag, when the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" I called out, and rushed downstairs to open the door. When I got there, Ash was standing in the doorway with a big smile on his face and Pikachu on his shoulder. He was wearing a navy blue tux.

"Hey there May. Ready to go?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied with a big smile on my face, and then asked, "Pikachu's not coming too, is he?"

"Huh? Oh… no. He came over so that he could play with Skitty and Eevee, right buddy?" He replied.

"Pika!" (That's right!)

"Oh, well they're upstairs in my…"

"Nya ya/Eevee!"(Pikachu!)

Ash looked up as I turned around to see Skitty and Eevee at the top of the staircase.

"Well… they're upstairs," I say sweatdropping.

"Pika, pika!" (Skitty, Eevee!) Pikachu called out running toward Skitty and Eevee. We giggled at the sight. Skitty and Eevee always fought over Pikachu and eventually they called a truce.

"Anyway… shall we be going?" I asked.

"Of course," Ash replied. "See ya later Pikachu! Have fun!"

"Pikachu pika pi!" (See ya later Ash!) Pikachu waved back as he, Skitty and Eevee ran down the hall to my room.

When we left the house, Ash escorted me to the limo that was waiting for us. Being the world's Greatest Pokemon Master and Top Coordinator does have its advantages. The drive lasted about 15min till we arrived at our destination.

When I got out of the limo, I was shocked at what I saw. I was standing in front of the 'Luvdisc Montarge', the world's most popular and most romantic restaurant. Reason being that it's built on a beach, where in those waters the only pokemon found there are Luvdisc.

"Ash…" I managed to say.

"Surprised huh?" he asked as I gave a nod, "I thought you would be," he replied, giving me trademark grin,

"Shall we?" he asked, offering his hand to me, as a gesture to enter the building. I gladly took it as he led me inside.

When we got in, a waiter led us to a table, which was reserved for us. Soon after, we ordered our meals and while waiting for it we started small talking.

"I still can't believe you brought me here Ash!" I squealed with excitement.

"Was it too much?" Ash asked in a sad tone,

"Wha? No! I just wasn't expecting it. I always dreamed of coming here with…" I started, but then stopped when I realized what I was going to say.

"With who?" he asked me curiously.

"Never mind," I replied.

"Ok…" he replied, letting it go.

"_That's what I like about you Ash. You're so caring… so respectful… so unpredictable. I never would have thought…that you would even become the romantic type, and that I would…fall in love with you. I just hope you feel the same."_ I thought.

Just as we were done talking, our meals came in. We ate it whole-heartedly; for it was the most delicious thing I've ever eaten. Brock never ceases to amaze me, and in case you're wondering, he's the assistant Head Chef of the 'Luvdisc Montarge'.

When we were done eating, we stayed at our table for a while and continued talking. After a while, the DJ started playing slow tuned music. The song that was playing at the moment was 'Lady in Red'. I blushed at the thought that the song was referring to me. Ash then got up from his side of the table and came round to my side, and lends out his hand to me.

"Would ma' Lady in Red like to dance?" he asked me, in a very gentleman like way.

"I'd love to," I replied with a giggle, taking his hand in acceptance.

When we got on the dance floor, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. I rested my head on his right shoulder as we started dancing. When the DJ noticed us on the dance floor – Greatest Pokemon Master and Top Coordinator – he lit the spot light on us. We didn't mind, since we were used to this kind of treatment, but it was more because we were enjoying ourselves.

After the dance, Ash brought me for a walk on the beach behind the restaurant. We were the only persons there, and it was also a full moon, creating a romantic atmosphere around us. I held on to Ash's right arm and rested my head on his shoulder as we walked.

"So May, how'd you enjoy the evening?" he asked me.

"It was… the **best**night of my life Ash," I replied, feeling all bubbly inside.

"I'm glad you did… because I've got something very important to tell you," he said, stopping and turning to face me.

"Oh yea, I remember you said that when you asked me out," I replied. "So… what is it?"

"May… we've traveled together and been best friends for a long time now." He started, "And during that time, I started to become attached to you. Everything about you – to me – is so perfect, that I couldn't even find the right word to describe it. Every time I'm near you, my heart beats faster that I can barely breath…"

"Ash… are you…?" I started but was cut off by Ash, placing a finger in my lips.

"Please May… let me finish," he said and I nodded.

"At first I didn't know what was wrong with me… I thought I was sick or something. But… as I grew older, and with some advise from my mom, I finally realized that the reason I was feeling this way was because of love. May… I love you… with every bit of my heart, and I hope you feel the same way too." He finished.

I was surprised. _"Did Ash just say he loves me in the longest way possible? Could this night get any better?!" _I thought.

"Oh Ash," I began, as I jumped at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and placing my head on his shoulder, surprising him as I started to cry, "You don't how much that means to me!"

"So, I'm taking that's a 'yes'?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yes Ash, it does. I love you too, with all my heart," I replied.

"Well then… I have something else for you," he said as he pulled me away from him.

"_What else could he possibly have for me?"_ I thought.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. My eyes widened as I gasped, knowing what it was. He then got down on one knee and started to speak…

"May… since we've know each other for so long, and now know that we love each other with all our hearts, I would like to ask you this last and most important question for the night." He said,

"May… would you do me the honor, of becoming my wife?" he asked as he opened the box, reveling a pure diamond ring, with a very small piece of ruby at the top.

I couldn't believe my eyes and ears. I thought I had died and gone to heaven. I couldn't believe, this was really happening. More tears began to form in my eyes, for this was something I've dreamed of for years.

"_He's… he's… he's really… proposing to me,"_ I thought.

"Yes… YES Ash. I would love to, more than anything in the world, to be your wife," I replied through tearful eyes.

He then got up and placed the ring on my finger. I admired it for a while as the moonlight shined upon it. I then looked up towards Ash lovingly, as he looked at me the same way. Little by little, our heads moved closer to each other, until eventually, our lips met, and we shared our first kiss as a couple and soon to be, married couple, as Luvdisc started jumping out of water and kissing each other in mid air, signifying our eternal love for each other.

Ok everyone… that's it. Hope you all liked it. I kind of cried tears of happiness while writing this, and I hope you guys did too. I hope that I will be able to write more one shots like this, because I can barely keep up with the long stories I'm writing. Please review.

* * *

**I'm not exactly planning to write a sequel of this, but if you guys want me to, I could try something. OR, you could try to write one yourself. Just let me know what you're doing, either in your review or PM me.**


End file.
